I'll Make It Work
by HopelessFangirlingRomantic
Summary: I saw a male figure on the other side of the street, fidgeting and looking around, I couldn't believe my eyes. Oh my god. Is that...Brandon? It's Brandon. **This is basically Callie's point of view and thoughts when Brandon showed up at the group home and my little continuation of the scene.


**I'll Make It Work**

"I hope you'll come down and join us." Rita finished and turned, walking out of the room.

I thought about what she said for a minute...but quickly pushed the thought to the back of my mind and turned back to the window to watch the other families stroll in. I don't know why, it was just making me sadder.

I saw a male figure on the other side of the street, fidgeting and looking around, I couldn't believe my eyes.

_Oh my god._

_ Is that...Brandon? It's Brandon._

My breathing became uneven as my mind and heart began to race. Still contemplating the fact that he's actually here, my first action, almost as an instinct, was to rush downstairs and out the door. I didn't wanna contain myself. I'd missed Brandon. I missed being close to him, touching him. I missed that amazing feeling he always made me feel in the pit of my stomach and chest. That's come racing back, but it would feel stronger and even more amazing if I were in his arms, me holding him...him holding me.

I didn't wanna look suspicious, racing out of the door. I also didn't wanna look too desperate sprinting out of the door towards him.

I couldn't help it though.

I _am_ desperate. Desperate to see his face, look into his mesmerizing eyes again. Desperate for him to look at me the way he always does, so I can get that sense of care and safety. So I can feel wanted. It's like it's been ages since I felt that. And I was desperate.

I missed it.

I missed him.

When I got downstairs I saw Rita and everyone acknowledge me but not enough to take action against what I was doing.

It's only been a few seconds and with every step I took, the anticipation built.

I calmed myself enough when I got to the door and opened it, but the sight of him mentally and emotionally broke me down. Suddenly the need to be in his arms was imperative. I hopped down the stairs, even skipping a step, then started to run. I haven't completely perceived how much I've missed him till now.

He was looking down the street when I opened the door but as soon as I got down the steps his eyes moved to direct his attention at me.

By then I was bolting across the street, near tears. So happy and grateful to see his face.

The closer I got to his face, the easier it was to study it and figure out what he might've been thinking or feeling.

Disbelief, a little bit of worry, and I hadn't made out the last one until I nearly jumped into his arms, crashing our bodies together in alleviation.

_Relief._

_ Pure relief._

The way his strong arms had wrapped around me so tightly showed how much he must've missed me. And it was making feel even more impassioned. I was fighting back the tears that were daring to fall down my cheeks.

I missed him so much. I missed this. This sense of love and care he always made me feel. The way he always made my heart flutter at his touch. How undeniably comfortable I was around him.

I stood on my tip-toes and hugged him tight, shutting my eyes in complete bliss. _I'm not letting go until you do._ I thought.

I'm so happy to see him. I held my hand behind his neck tightly and smiled as I inhaled his sweet scent. I smiled even bigger, moving my arms tighter around his shoulders.

I never want this to end.

It's lingered so long I don't even think it's a hug anymore. We just were holding each other in solace and relief. We were happy to be reunited after almost a week.

He released his tight grip around me, only to cup his hands on my cheeks and look me in my eyes. At that moment, hot tears slid down my cheeks and I sniffled.

They were happy tears.

"Are you okay?" his voice cracked. He was near tears too. Our breathing was extremely uneven and out of control.

I nodded as I slid my hands up to brace his neck again. He moved his thumbs over my cheeks wiping the tears away and bringing his forehead to mine.

"You scared me so much Callie." he brushed my hair behind me ear. All I could see on his face was worry and...care. I sniffled again.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He opened his mouth unable to control his breathing again. His eyes bored into mine. All I could read in them was love and passion. I didn't hesitate to return the look. While I knew it was wrong, and we were wrong...I refuse to fight it.

"Callie." I heard a voice call me from the other side of the street. I turned around as Brandon looked up. Rita and the girls standing at the top of the stairs, staring at us.

Some of the girls faces look touched and (dare I say) happy for me, the others looked judgmental and disgusted. But I couldn't quite read Rita's face. She looked more uncomfortable and conflicted than anything.

That probably wasn't a good sign.

I turned back to Brandon. "She won't let me be with you. I-I can't have visitors today." I choked out.

"Well too bad." he spat, "It's not fair that the other girls can and you can't, she'll just have to deal with-" he began to let me go and walk across the street but I quickly pulled him back.

"No." I said firmly. His eyes reconnected with mine. He looked disappointed. I locked my hands with his. "If I break any rules here, I'll get arrested. I'm not taking any chances." I shook my head.

He didn't respond at all, he just kept staring at me then eventually looked away.

"Hey, this isn't goodbye." I moved my head over so he could look at me again. "I-I'll figure something out...I'll make it work."

"Callie!" Rita sounded more demanding and it caused me to jerk my head over in her direction again.

I turned and looked down at our intertwined hands, fighting back more persistent tears.

I didn't want to let go.

To my dismay, he let go my hands but then gripped one on my waist and the other was lifting my chin up to look at him. His face was calm and reassuring. It relaxed me a little.

He looked back and forth at my eyes then looked at my lips. He moved his hand from my chin to my neck and leaned in, pulling me closer with both his hands. I closed my eyes.

Our lips collided, moving slowly and passionately, igniting the familiar spark I felt the last time we kissed. I rested my hands and his chest, relaxing onto his lips.

I heard a faint "Aw!" come from across the street but couldn't make out who it was. I brushed it off though, too raptured in the moment.

The kiss only lingered for a few seconds but it still left me lightheaded when we pulled away.

"You promise?" he asked in the low, gentle, gravely voice...which I find unbelievably hot and attractive.

"I promise." I nodded, completely meaning it.

I flashed him a weak smile as we started letting go, even though it was breaking both our hearts to release each other.

We never lost eye contact as we started walking away, me making my way across the street and him making his way to his car.

Soon I was on the porch with Rita and the girls, watching him drive away.

As soon as his car was completely out of sight, I looked down as I thought about what I said.

_I'll make it work._

And I really will try to make it work. I'm going to see Brandon again.

_No more heartache._

I felt everyone staring at me. It made me a little uncomfortable but I sniffled and walked back into the house, pretending not to notice their eyes following me.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! **

**I really think this could've happened had they continued the scene a little more. Idk about you guys, but I'm gonna pretend it did...plus it kinda ties into what's gonna happen between them in Things Unsaid. **

**Favorites & Reviews would be much appreciated!**


End file.
